Drink of Envy
by lilacBookstar
Summary: Harry and Ginny are destined for each other, that much is certain. But what happens when two people who are destined for each other try to make each other jealous. Set at Bill and Fleur's wedding after the events of HBP.


**A/N: I'm back with yet another one shot! A word of warning, I'm not a romance writer and I just wrote this for the hell of it so it's not one of my masterpieces. So yeah… feel free to flame me, there's probably a million things I could improve.**

**Autumnlover, my wonderful best friend, I know this is HG (not your fav) but his one's for you anyway!**

Disclaimer: Once you read my work you'll see why I don't own Harry Potter

**Drink of Envy **

"Enough! That's quite enough! You've had far too much to drink anyway!" said Remus Lupin as he snatched the sixth bottle of butterbeer out of the hands of the raven-haired teenager.

Harry James Potter managed to spare a dirty look at the werewolf who'd cone to sit next to him between dancing with his new girlfriend, Nymphradora Tonks, before returning his eyes back to where they had been focused since the beginning of the wedding party.

'_God her hair's gorgeous' _thought the boy-who-lived as he focused on his centre of attention. Sure enough the young lady's fiery red locks hung loosely down to her waist, swishing gracefully as she twirled round and round. Her sapphire velvet robes not only complimented her hair but also showed off the small petite figure underneath.

Ginny. Ginny Weasley- the love of Harry's life!

How he wanted to hold her close to him and wrap his arms around her slender waist. How he wanted to fell her soft pink lips against his. How he wanted to be Jean Delacour. Jealousy flared up inside Harry like he'd never felt before. It was an untamed monster ripping, clawing, biting at his insides; manipulating him to want to do nothing more than to punch the living daylights out of the brides brother who was dancing with 'his Ginny'. And just when Harry thought he'd locked the monster in its cage the sight of the handsome blond snaking his hands aground Ginny's waste would cause it to escape again with even more ferocity than the previous time.

'_It's your own stupid fault Harry James Potter,' _the teenager thought to himself as his hand balled into fists under the table, _'I broke up with her just so that I could play the hero better. Maybe if I hadn't I'd have been the one dancing over there, making her smile that beautiful smile, rather than stupid blondy over there.' _

Harry knew he was wallowing in his own self-pity and hated himself for that. But truth be told he didn't know what else to do- everything was so messed up. He wished he hadn't come to the wedding anymore. It was like rubbing salt into a raw wound. He'd rather be hunting for horcruxes- something, anything to keep his mind of Ginny.

"Harry. Harry. HARRY"

The teenager had zoned out so far he only just became aware of the voice calling him, waving a hand in front of his face. Harry turned around to face his dad's former friend. But even as he turned his head he saw not the smiling werewolf but a string of memories.

_His parents. Ginny. Cedric. Ginny. Sirius. Ginny. Dumbledore. Ginny. Voldemort. Ginny. _

The boy-who-lived turned away sharply, not wanting Remus to see the mist that had built up behind his glasses. At this rate the werewolf was bound to think that he was a weak kid who couldn't even control his emotions at a wedding. Spotting the look on the boy's face, Lupin was almost desperate to show him this was not the case. Slowly he placed a paternal hand on Harry's shoulder as he looked to find the point of focus of those emerald green orbs.

" Hey," he said reassuringly. Although he was speaking at normal pitch, his voice sounded like no more than a whisper drowned out by the music coming out of the wireless. " You deserve a break as much as anyone else too- more in fact. A break from everything and everyone."

The teenager didn't like the knowing twinkle in the man's eye as he said the last word. If he didn't know better Harry would have said Lupin was a fully accomplished legimens.

"Come on Harry. You're the only one left at the tables now. Look."

Looking around the boy-who-lived saw that his old friend was right. There really was no one else sitting in the row of round, white table; they were all on the dance floor. Even Ron and Hermione had finally got over their stupid denial and were dancing together in one corner.

Unwillingly Harry got up off his chair pointedly ignoring Remus' small smile of approval. He wasn't going to dance, no way, and even if he wanted to he had no one to dance with. The teenager didn't even want to think about how stupid he'd look dancing on his own. No, he'd just walk around and perhaps have a few more drinks when Remus wasn't looking.

But even as he started walking, out of the corner of his eye he saw a sight which made his blood boil. Out of the corner of his eyes Harry saw a certain redhead, locked in fierce combat with the blond boy. Ginny was kissing Jean. His love was kissing someone else.

The sight brought Harry crashing back down to earth. Suddenly all the jealousy and anger left him, leaving nothing but overwhelming sadness. He wanted to do nothing more than to curl up on his bed and be alone. He'd already lost everything, but a part of him always expected Ron, Hermione and Ginny to be there. But not Ginny anymore.

As Harry glanced another look at the new couple his eyes briefly met the honeysuckle ones of the captor of his thoughts. She was looking in his direction for some reason.

Turning away a small smile crept onto the boy-who-lived's face. Perhaps all was not lost. Operation win over Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley was in place!

Harry James Potter's emerald green eyes must have scanned the room at lest five times before he found exactly who he was looking for. Standing roughly in the middle of the dance floor was a young girl, a year or two younger than Harry at the most, with lightly tanned skin. She had brunette waves down to her back with a small yet seductive smile. Mischievous yet gorgeous. She was perfect!

Running s slightly frustrated hand through his hair Harry began striding up to the girl with a lot more confidently than he felt. _'Come on. You're James' son. This sort of thing should be second nature to you.' _A small voice in his head with a voice suspiciously like Sirius' tried to reassure him.

'_I'm Lily's son too.'_ Countered the other half of his brain. Harry hated himself. He hated using someone the way he was about to. But he was literally desperate. This was all for Ginny- the same Ginny who now loved someone else. Harry had to do what ever it took to stop him from loosing someone important in his life –again.

" Hey I'm Harry. Harry Potter. What's your name?" The boy-who-lived's insides squirmed with a mixture of guilt and embarrassment as he started talking to the new girl. The thought of using his full name to get his own way made him sick, not to mention how much he sounded like _Malfoy _even in his own head. Perhaps Remus was right, he had had far too much to drink for his own good.

Either way his plan work cause the girl bushed gentle and pushed a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Latisha. My names Latisha," she said flashing a small gin at the boy in front of her.

" Latisha. Wow, what a nice name! So Latisha I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting before. Would you care to dance whilst we get to know each other better?" Harry smiled down at the girl, hastily covering up his sigh of relief. It was going better than he'd expected, at least he hadn't made a complete fool of himself yet like he had done with Cho.

A brief look of awkwardness passed across her tanned features before melting away. " Sure," replied Latisha, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. After all how often does a girl her age get to dance with the boy-who-lived?

"Why don't we go over there? There's less people there," said a blushing Harry in what he hoped was a causal voice as he gestured towards where Ginny and Jean were dancing very close to each other.

"Yeah okay why not." Saying that the two of them walked hand in hand over to where the other couple was. A brief look shot between Harry and Ginny yet it bore nothing- No love, no anger- only determination from both parties.

Extremely awkwardly the messy-haired teenager placed one hand around the smiling Latisha's waist and the other one on her shoulder. He was uncomfortably reminded of the Yule ball and his dance with Parvarti Patil. Reminding himself that he was only doing this for Ginny, Harry began carrying out the same steps he leant for the previous ball. Thankfully it didn't turn out a completely disastrous, for Latisha seemed to have a similar dancing style to Parvarti, and whilst Harry was still not the most graceful person in the world six years of Quidditch practice had certainly played their part. In fact they seemed to move perfectly together.

Meanwhile less than a couple of feet away Ginny was seething with anger. Harry was blatantly trying to make her jealous. _'Oh well,' _she fumed _'Two could play that game.'_ Slowly she pulled Jean Delacour to her until practically ever inch of their bodies were touching.

Glancing to his right Harry pulled Latisha even closer to him and brushed his lips over hers.

Both their partners in the meantime were enjoying themselves thoroughly. They seemed to adore the attention they were getting, and either ignored or simply didn't notice the fact that both their dates were now staring at each other furiously.

Ginny leant in and began kissing Jean with as much passion as possible.

He followed her example and started caressing the beautiful brunette's lips whilst his hands moved up and down her back.

The rest of the wedding party seemed to have faded around them. Nothing else mattered to the destined couple apart from winning the furious competition of theirs.

'_This is not Ginny. This is not Ginny. This is not Ginny.' _The words repeated themselves inside Harry like a pulse, as reminding himself constantly, as he twisted Latisha's hair around his fingers the way Ginny loved.

'_Harry's hair is so much softer. This isn't Harry. This isn't Harry' _thought the redhead as she ran her hands though Jean Delacour's hair.

CRACK.

The loud noise filled the room silencing it with in an instant. The music stopped and the whole room turned pitch black.

Then as suddenly as it happened the lights flicked back on returning the room back to normal. The only difference was that a dozen new people now stood in the center of the room, heavily clocked and masked. It didn't take a genius to figure out they were death eaters.

It was as if the new arrivals had flipped a switch to change the atmosphere. For a few seconds everything was still and dead then people began running in all directions screaming, the new bride Fleur's shrieks heard above the others. Most of them were wandless and were trying to franticly trying to find a way out as the death eaters started to fire curses around the room.

Molly Weasley was sobbing heartily whilst the other male Weasley's began defending themselves. She felt like any other mother would if their son's wedding was the victim of a raid. Especially after the number of charms that had been put up around the place; no one without an invitation should have been able to enter. What went wrong?

After comforting the heartbroken woman and telling her kindly but firmly to leave the building as quickly as possible, her husband Arthur ran over to where Harry, Ginny and Jean were standing motionless (Latisha had already fled).

" Kids get yourselves out of here. The order… we'll deal with this. You just get out of here safely." He said pausing in front of the three of them for only a second before running off to battle another death eater.

Even as Harry stood motionless Jean carried a screaming and kicking Ginny away. The boy-who-lived remained rooted to the spot. He couldn't bring himself to move. All this obviously happened because of him. If he hadn't attended the wedding none of this would have happened. How could he flee to safety knowing that, but at the same time he didn't fight either. His wand remained in his pocket as he just stood on the dance floor thinking of Ginny.

Suddenly a strong pair of arms grabbed Harry roughly from behind. Out of the corner of his eye the teenager could just make out a mask figure standing behind him.

"Gotcha," the figure whispered menacingly into Harry's ear. He knew that voice- Lucius Malfoy.

"Let go of me _Lucius."_ Growled the teenager struggling uselessly against the strong grip

" INDECENDO" yelled a voice from behind causing the startled death eater to let go of Harry, his robes on fire. Spinning around the boy saw Ron and Hermione standing hand in hand with their wands stretched out in front of them.

Dodging the livid Lucius Harry ran over to his two best friends.

" Thanks guys," said Harry sincerely causing them both to smile quite different smile.

In front of them Lucius was shouting orders to the other death eaters (after putting out the fire with some difficulty). " Retreat. RETREAT. We're outnumbered. Get out of here."

Then as if nothing had happened the twelve death eaters disappeared from the room leaving the room in tatters and the order members dotted around the room out of breath.

The next thing Harry felt was Mr. Weasley's hand on his back gently guiding him out of the wedding hall with one hand (Ron and Hermione with the other).

But even before he'd stepped out of the grand wooden door Ginny was running towards him and flew into his arms.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiled slightly as Harry wrapped his arms around her back.

"Gin, I'm so sorry," he whispered in her ear. " I shouldn't have said the stuff I said at Dumbledore's funeral. I had no right, and I shouldn't have broken up with you. I know that now."

"It's okay," she replied equally as quietly. "I understand."

Ginny slowly pulled away from the hug and rested her head on Harry's chest. They looked so perfect like that. Even Ron couldn't bring himself to tell them to cut it out. Harry didn't have to ask whether she would take him back, he already knew the answer.

"It looks like our dates are enjoying each other's company too," said Ginny suddenly, pointing over to where Jean and Latisha were engrossed in deep conversation. But even as Harry turned his head to look at where his girlfriend was pointing…

SLAP **(sorry Autumnlover you get all the credit for the slap) **

Ginny just slapped Harry's on the cheek in front of everyone. The boy brought his hand up to his face where he rubbed the spot, which was slowly turning red.

" What was that for?" he asked pensively

" Figure it out!" replied the redhead before crossing her arms and turning her back to him, her face sporting a large grin.

Everything was okay at least for the time being. Worse things were yet to come but they could be dealt with as they came. It was officially the end of the beginning.

**A/N: Honestly what did you think? I really need to know cause this is my fist romance and I have ideas for a couple (including a Ron Hermione) but I don't know whether I should bother if I'm crap at writing romances. Please review! Plz! **


End file.
